


sick days

by intertides



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emetophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Sick Fic, i am very much just venting thru this, implied eating disorder, its not said/refrenced directly but what i based rhis off lol, vinny is emetophobic btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertides/pseuds/intertides
Summary: Vinny gets sick.[Not beta read :( ]





	sick days

Vinnys body shakes as he retches again, kneeling in front of the toilet bowl. It hurts so much it makes his eyes water. the burning in his thorat, the fact that hes throwing up, his stomach clenching trying to make him heave up more. he's got nothing in his body except bile, he hasnt eaten since... he cant remember. probabbly yesterday morning? The thought of eating makes him want to puke more, and the thought of puking more makes him actually puke. 

His stomach clenches painfully, trying to force anything it can out. He doesnt want to open his eyes, he can feel bile dripping down his chin, he hopes he didn't make a mess because hes already so disgusted with himself. Vinny shoves the base of his thumb into his eyes, rubbing until he sees stars. without opening his eyes, he spits the remains out, puts the lid of the toilet down and lays his head down gently on the cool porcelain. 

He wants to get up. He wants to get up, brush his teeth ten times till he cant taste his own tongue, and go to bed. The residual nausea holds him down, pinning him to the floor until he feels like he cant move his limbs. 

He feels himself moving but cant bother to stop it. Gravity and nausea teaming together to splay him on the floor. It's too cold. His skin is burning but it's too cold. He cant stop his eyes from closing, they're too heavy. Shivers wrack his body, he violently shakes on the floor. He can't imagine what he looks like, how pitiful he must seem. His mind swims to black, fighting to remain lucid but it barely has an effect. 

Vinny wakes up curled in a ball on the bathroom tile. His knees are as close to his chest as his tired body could get them, as if he was subconsciously protecting his abused stomach. His mouth tastes disgusting, he's slept with it open. His drool tastes like what he imagines decaying feels like. 

Slowly he stands, head pounding, body screaming at him to stop. He's still for a minute, allowing his body to adjust to the change. He sways and threatens to fall. His knees shake. He wants to run a hand through his hair but his arms are buzzing, they don't follow his commands, they're made of dead weight. 

Powering through it Vinny steps towards the sink. His reflection doesn't seem to match him. Vinny feels fine. He feels peachy. So why does the man in the mirror look so sick? He's pale, his hair is a mess, he looks like a zombie from a bad b movie. If he didn't fear the pain it would cause his throat he'd ask the man if he was okay. 

Vinny grabs his tooth brush, and begins messily brushing his teeth. He watches the man follow. They both brush then rinse their mouth. Then again. Then again. Vinny has to stop as a wave of nausea threatens to fuck his progress. His arm threatens to fall. He doesn't want a repeat. He doesn't even know how long he's been out. He can't recall when he woke up today, what he did, when he last checked the time. Has he seen the sun today?

Whatever. 

Vinny leaves his brush on the counter. He'll have to clean it up later but who cares, he already has to scrub the toilet, doesn't he? It's not like he can call Mike up and say "hey bro, I know I've been ignoring you for a week but I threw up could you be my mom?" Fuck no. That's embarrassing, not to mention Mike has his own things to do. What if Vinny makes him miss his therapy session or something? Vinny is a big boy. He can clean his own vomit the same way he can sleep in his own bed. He doesn't need mom holding his hand anymore and hasn't since he was a kid. He doesn't want anyone with him. He's better off alone. 

He walks to his room. The world spins but Vinny ignores it all. He will take this head on. The dark hallway threatens to toss him around, like those fucky carnival house things. You know what I mean? They spin and you have to walk though them? That's Vinnys hallway. 

For an English major, he has such a way with words. 

By the time he makes it to his room, his courage and will has depleted. His room is pitch black and empty. Nobody is here to help him. Nobody will hold his hand. Nobody will let him lay his head on their chest after he has a bad night. 

He crawls into bed, he doesn't bother getting under the comforter. His bed has enough blankets, Vinny will admit he hoards them. Blankets and pillows, he has too many. But it's nice to wrap up in warm layers, lay down with so many pillows around you. When you wake up you can almost pretend its another person next to you. 

But now theres only one blanket, a soft but heavy one. He supposes he managed to kick all the others off his bed. He pulls the blanket up to his nose, resuming his lax curled up position. He's comfortable but he can't sleep. Scared it will all come back. Scared this time he won't get up. What if he pukes in his bed? In his room? He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, albeit a bit violently, forces his brain to shut up and stop thinking. 

Even thoughtless in the total dark he can't sleep. 

He reaches for his phone. Its in the same spot he puts it in every night before bed. Charging on the desk next to his bed, in reach but not so close it might fall. Just in case, right? In case someone calls for an emergency. If his phone falls he wont hear a call maybe. Joel's in a weird time zone, what if he needs Vinny urgently but Vinny is busy sleeping away his time? What if Joel misses a stream because Vinny was... 

Vinny can't think about this anymore. He's just working himself up more. His stomach churns but he ignores it the best he can. He pulls his phone to him, pressing the home button to give it life. The brightness burns his eyes and makes his head throb. The time reads 3:09 A.M. He has a few texts, but he can't be bothered to read them. He'd be of no use in this state. 

He opts to playing a shitty mobile game. A knock off candy crush basically. It's related to some cat comic he guesses. He doesn't actually remember downloading it but its nice to have right now. His thumb shakily taps the screen, making a group of similarly colored balls of string pop and disappear. New cat toys take its space. A butterfly, a fish treat, one of those string on a stick things cats love to chase, balls of string. Each has its respective color. Getting so many in a group then popping them gives a power up. It's an okay game he guesses. 

The sun rises soon, lighting his room up golden. Vinny supposes he should get up. There's lots to do today. It is a new day. His mind must be coming back to him. He takes a deep breath through his nose. The smell of his laundry detergent, laundry sauce as Joel would say, fills his senses. Its overwhelming, going from not realizing hours have passed because your mind is floating and gone to being shoved back into a reality full of sights, smells and noises.

**Author's Note:**

> the game he plays is based off a real game lol i tried to describe it best from memory. its a bad desc and alot of things are probably wrong. it kinda matches the theme tho  
:^) ty for reading i die  
i wrote this cos i had no internet in class


End file.
